Energy prices have risen dramatically over the past few years resulting in increased cost to operate electronic appliances including RAID storage systems. Not only is the energy that is consumed by these devices expensive, the heat generated by these devices requires cooling which additionally raises the cost of operation. More efficient operation of systems, such as RAID systems, will therefore greatly reduce the cost of operation.